


Mr. Misrable

by bfdi



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Other, Sadness, THIS IS SO SHORT SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfdi/pseuds/bfdi
Summary: Mr. Happy isn't happy today
Kudos: 4





	Mr. Misrable

Mr happy sobbed, trying his hardest to stop.

Mr. Grumpy was supposed to be over for lunch, he could walk in any moment!  
He helplessly sniffed and sobbed his bed sheets wet with salty tears.  
Why would he be acting like this? he thought. He could be so much happier if he stopped being such a chump and sucked it up.

so he did.  
He sat up, looked out the window. Chills running down his sides.  
He took and deep breath in, forcing his tears to stop.  
Mr. Happy sluggishly walked himself to the bathroom.

pitiful eyes look deep into the mirror getting lost in the image. His face was red, his eyes puffy and wet.   
Mr. Happy splashed water onto his face, trying to get rid of any evidence of sadness.

He tried to give a smile, but just stayed neutral.   
So, he forced it. 

..

It was the fakest smile he’d ever done in a while.  
it’ll have to do for now.

He frowned again, still looking in the mirror.  
And in that reflection he didn’t see himself anymore.  
He didn’t see Mr. Happy, the only person that would dare to stare back at him in that mirror was Mr. Miserable.


End file.
